


Their First Noel

by AmazonX



Series: All the Cool Kids Are Doing It! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Famous Person - Josh Groban, I don't know anything about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets to meet her favorite singer, but it's not all she wanted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> So, my BFF emyrldlady said, What if Darcy loved Josh Groban and it annoyed Steve? So I wrote this. But I know nothing about Josh Groban, so I'm just guessing what he would like or think. I doubt he would be rude, he's probably a sweetie. But I just made a guess. Let me know what you think!

Steve heard the opening notes of “The Christmas Song” and he almost tripped in his cringe. Clint began to giggle.

“You ok, Steve?” he asked, trying to calm himself.

“If I have to hear this album one more time…” he said, but Darcy turned to him and said, “Did you get the extra stuff?”

They had stayed up late every night the previous week to make lots of very delicate plastic clay ornaments, sculpted, baked, painted and liberally doused with what Darcy called the “herpes of craft materials": glitter. There were several versions of each Avenger, both in real life clothes, in uniform and cartoon versions. These were for the “family tree” in the common lounge, where they would have their get-togethers and also occasionally jam on their respective instruments. Tony’s piano dwarfed everything else, which surprised no one, but Clint’s drum kit was nothing to ignore. The tree stood on the other side of the room from the instruments.

“I have some of them here. I’m doing the transfer is small batches so I don’t drop them.”

“Good idea!” She smiled up at him and sang along with the singer. Her newest and strongest obsession was Josh Groban, and while Steve liked the man’s voice, and he did enjoy the music, which reminded him of the crooners of his time, Darcy was starting to get attached in a strange way. She would stare at the man’s website for hours, rereading his biography, and then visited all the fan sites. Steve was aware of Avengers fan fiction, and thought some of it could be considered clever. But who writes fan fiction about a singer?

“Steve! Earth to Steve! Come in, Steve!” Darcy called, launching him forward. He brought the box of ornaments to her and sat beside her on the coffee table. With careful hands, they both hung the delicate ornaments on the tree amongst Avengers’ uniform color-inspired balls. Gold for Tony, blue for Steve, purple for Clint, red for Natasha, silver for Thor and green for Bruce. They forwent strings of garland for individual pieces of tinsel that they tossed with abandon on the tree. Thankfully, Clint’s dog Lucky was too smart to eat anything that wasn’t leftovers.

The music came to an end, and Steve said a silent prayer of thanks. But then it started up again and this was all Steve could handle.

“Can we change the music, Darce? I mean, Bing Crosby made a Christmas album, too. Or what’s that other guy…what…Johnny Mathis? Can we play that?” Steve didn’t mind begging. She was his girl, she was worth a little groveling.

“But you know I love this album, Steve…wait, can you meet him? Oh my Odin, Steve, please! He lives in New York! OK, tomorrow I’ll make a call and we’ll meet him!”

Darcy dashed out of the common lounge and down the spiral stairs to her suite on Steve’s floor. Steve sat heavily on a couch and sighed deeply. Clint sat beside him and threw a supportive arm around his shoulders.

“Bud, this happens sometimes. Your girl gets hero worship for some other guy. And then she’s back to being your girl. You just have to get over it. It happens to all of us.”

“My girl is going to use her position with Stark Industries Media Relations to meet her guy. And I have to live with it.”

“Steve, she didn’t say SHE was going to meet him. She said ‘we’. She’s including you. So, maybe he’ll be a fanboy of yours.”

“Yeah, sure, that’ll be the day.”

*-*-*-*

Darcy walked into the common lounge and pulled her jacket off to throw it on one of the couches. She threw her purse down and her knit hat on top of the pile. Then she growled loudly, clenching her fists. Steve followed up behind her, smiling and unzipping his jacket. Clint and Sam were playing checkers and Sam was beating Clint badly. There were only 2 red checkers on the board, and all the black checkers were present.

“What’s the story, morning glory?” Sam asked, as Darcy stomped to the bar and pulled a tall glass bottle of Pepsi from the shiny chrome ice chest and opening it on the Iron Man head bottle opener attached the bar.

“Shut it! And JARVIS!” Darcy shouted.

“Yes, Miss Darcy?” came the mellow voice of the building’s AI.

“Delete every Josh Groban album from your servers! And ban his name from our servers! And from every internet browser in Stark Industries! Worldwide!”

Then Darcy took a hearty swig from her soda bottle. Steve tried to walk towards her, but she held her hand up and left the room, in a huff. If life were a cartoon, there would be steam coming from her ears.

“So, what happened to make your girl so mad?” Sam asked.

“Oh, the fact that her idol is a fanboy of mine. He asked me a hundred questions, tweeted a pic of us together, and ignored Darcy a little. That annoyed me. So, I cut it short and we left. She didn’t even want hot chocolate afterwards.”

“You better have a good make up gift for her,” Sam said. “Give her the thing.”

“You think?” Steve asked.

Clint nodded and then took one of his red checkers and jumped each of Sam’s checkers and then placed it at the row opposite him. “King me, kid.”

“How…” Sam asked, astonished.

“He’s a spy, master of deceit,” Steve said. “And a pool hustler.”

“Hey! Captain bigmouth! I need to make some scratch, what’s wrong with you?” Steve snickered as he left a fuming Clint behind and went to Darcy’s room. The door was ajar and he went in, looking around for her. But she stomped back in the room and slammed the door.

“All of it, gone. Every CD, magazine and poster. Fuck him!”

“Darce, I’m sorry he was so rude. He’s clearly blind. Or stupid. Or useless.”

“Or all three.”

Steve nodded and followed Darcy to the couch to sit. She leaned against him and he gathered her into his arms, pulling her tightly against him. Darcy sighed heavily, but she didn’t seem to want to give in to tears.

“You can cry if you want,” Steve offered, pressing a kiss to her head.

“I’m beyond it. Anyway, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We have the family party. We’ll exchange gifts.”

“Can I spoil your Christmas?” he whispered into her hair. Darcy pulled back and looked up at Steve and frowned.

“Why would you want to ruin Christmas? Right after this?”

“Not ruin, but give you your present early. I think it’s just what you need.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Darcy heaved a huge sigh. She sat back as Steve squirmed around and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blue velvet box, a ring box, the kind her mother had dutifully lined up in a dresser drawer with all of the rings she wore. This one wasn’t stamped with a store name. Just a gold star printed on the top.

“This is for you…because there’s no one else in my life that makes me as happy as you do,” he said, softly. "I want to be with you always.”

Steve opened the top of the box and nestled inside was a ring made of a silver metal, not like anything Darcy was familiar with. Her grandfather had been a jeweler in New York, and taught her the business. She took it out of the box and looked at it.

“It’s from Asgard. I found the jewel when Fandral and Hogun took me hunting. The metal is from Asgard as well. The stone is very rare, very unique. I don’t remember what it’s called…”

“It’s amazing…” Darcy exclaimed, turning the ring in the light. “This is so…different. Oh my God…Steve. I love this.”

“Will you marry me? Be my wife? Please?”

Tears rolled down Darcy’s face as she nodded, holding her hand out for Steve to slip the ring on her finger. The stone was the size of a cherry, and she knew there was nothing in the universe like it.

“I will be your wife. Thank you, Steve.” Her arms wrapped around him tightly, and he thought about how ignorant that singer was. And how lucky he was.


End file.
